User blog:Arvin30p/Random Shenanigans 14 - Of rainy days and Mondays
'Prologue:' Rain gently falls over the roof of the naval base. And such, it signifies that the rainy season has started. Even so, no one is stopping some girls to go out and play. But even so, the Admiral can only watch in silence as the girls play in the rain. Samidare who was seated beside him has been watching the girls play in the rain too. Samidare: Admiral, are you remembering something? It was true that the admiral was on a process of remembering, however... Hiro: Actually, I am reminiscing the dirty story accompanied by it. (lol) Samidare: Eh!? Hiro: Just kidding. Now that you asked me that question, I remember our first meeting under the rain. Samidare: I see... (So he still remembers that time.) And so, stare outside as the rain continues to pour gently. 'Rainy day blues - Everyday route' Samidare sighs as she continues stamping papers on her office. Currently, the Admiral is out and have an appointment which he can't refuse, so she and Suzukaze are currently handling the back end of work while Kasumi is doing the substitute Admiral. Suzukaze: At times like this... I wonder what the Admiral is up to nowadays. He even took Sazanami with him. Samidare: Well... It means that it's an important appointment. Well, let's not think too much about it. Suzukaze: If you say so. And the two continues to stamp their worries away. As the hours passed by, the pile of paper slowly vanishes as they slowly finished each as they move on a pace normally impossible for them to achieve when the Admiral is around. But even so, it didn't mean that the Admiral is a great contributor to everyone's distraction. And when the duo finished their work; everything is back to normal as if nothing happened at all. As the day slowly goes by, Samidare's phone vibrates and Suzukaze noticed the change in Samidare's facial expression. Samidare: Yes, I'll go there right now. Samidare stood up and dusted up her skirt as she hurriedly went towards the door. Suzukaze: Samidare, where are you heading? Samidare: The gate. The Admiral is arriving. Suzukaze: I see. Take care then. As soon Suzukaze made her reply, Samidare dashed out of the room without thanking Suzukaze. Suzukaze: As always... she really is a girl in love. As Samidare continues to run on the halls, she remembers the time she first arrive at the naval base. It was a welcome she can't forget no matter how long time has passed already. Samidare: I'm coming to get you two. And so, without thinking about the consequences, she continues running until she reaches the exit. 'Rainy day blues - Chaos route' The Admiral and Sazanami were currently walking towards the base when they were blocked by a group of people. All they have in common is that they wear a kind of uniform which the Admiral has a knowledge of. "Are you the Admiral Raven?" The man who has an eyepatch ask as he approaches the Admiral. "Yes. What do you want from me?" The Admiral kept his cool and signals Sazanami to prepare his phone just in case. "Well, the naval base... We decided to keep use that as out practice place, but your place is brimming of girls. So, could you share a few of them for us to play with?" "No." Without a moment to lose, the Admiral replied without blinking. "I see. Well then, you know who we are right? Better if you just yield your toys to us..." The Admiral punched the guy with the eyepatch in the face. "Oops. Anyways, I can't give them to you. They are my family." As he said those words, Sazanami readies herself for combat. The man in eyepatch stood up as he wipe the blood on his lips. "You better not regret it." The fight broke out immediately and the two have simply defeated the group of people which would have been around 40 at that time, the two managed to beat every single one of them before they can start attacking which made the leader question if they are still human or something different. The eye-patched man drew out his gun and aimed it at the admiral while he is still busy fighting others. But before he can fire his gun, another girl appeared behind him and she swings her sword towards the eyepatch's gun. "I cannot let you hurt him." It was a girl with long black hair and she currently emits an aura that she can kill him anytime she wanted to. As soon as the leader was neutralized, the people slowly retreated until they were out of sight. "Nice follow." The Admiral high-fives Mikazuki who changes her expression once the opponents have flee from the battle. "Anyways, Sazanami contact base for some pursuit operations." "Alright Master." And as soon as Sazanami makes a phone call, the Admiral calls out Samidare who was still inside the base. A few minutes later, Samidare welcomed them and they went back to the naval base. 'June's Bride' Kumano and Suzuya were in the city when they saw a marriage ceremony being held in a nearby church. The two decided to check it out since it was open for everyone and they decided to witness what is happening inside. As the ceremony proceeds, Kumano stared intently at the bride who was about to give her vows to the husband. Suzuya noticed Kumano's deep curiosity on such matters. After the ceremony, the two decided to eat at the nearby cafe and have some small chat regarding to the marriage ceremony they have watched a while ago. Suzuya: Kumano, do you see yourself being married to the Admiral? Kumano blushed as she hears Suzuya's question. Kumano: Somehow. I still see myself walking down that aisle while the Admiral is waiting for me. It is after all a moment where all girls are excited to experience once in their lifetime. Suzuya sips her coffee as she imagines herself getting married at some point. Suzuya blushes as she tries to picture the face of the groom. Kumano: Suzuya, were you perhaps imagining yourself getting married to the admiral at this point of time? Suzuya spits the coffee she is drinking to a direction where no one was around. After that Suzuya coughs as she tries to catch her breath after Kumano asked her a bombshell of a question to her. Suzuya: you are mistaken... It's not like I am thinking about the admiral or being married to him or such... Kumano: You are saying it... Suzuya: Sorry. Kumano: I don't mind it. Asides, I am welcome to let you join the battle. Well, Sazanami-san can be quite a tough opponent to begin with. Suzuya: Well, she really is a troublesome character. Kumano: Anyways, assume that we will get married in the end to the Admiral, when will that time might be? Suzuya: Well... I don't know. Kumano: True. IT might take a long time before he could ask us for that. After all, that's what kind of a man he is. He only sees the ones who are in front of him. And most of the times, neglecting the ones who are standing behind him. But I don't mind. I have no plans of poking him to notice me since I need him to act on his own accord to win my heart which he have won already back then. But, I wonder if I can get myself wear that wedding gown on our wedding day. Oh well, All I can do for now is wait. Suzuya looks at her cup of coffee and she saw her reflection as she wonders if she can also wear the wedding dress in the near future. Kumano: Anyways, do you have something to do Suzuya? Suzuya: Oh right. We need to visit the clothing store. I heard that they'll be having a sale on those items. Kumano: Oh my. It's time for us to impress him when the summer sun comes. Suzuya: Indeed. Anyways, shall we go then? Kumano: Alright. The two stood up and Kumano paid for the drinks they have taken and went to the department store to where they started to plot for their next battle. 'Clouds and a maiden's feeling' Akigumo never liked the rain, for some reason she feels depressed whenever it rains and since it was a time for rain. Akigumo has no motivation to do anything at all. Kazagumo: And so, it's time for our first Yuugumo-class meeting. As what Kazagumo has said, since the Yuugumo class Destroyers were complete for quite a reason, it was inevitable for them to all meet up and get to know one another. Akigumo was their honorary member due to the fact that Akigumo's role blurs the line between the Kagerous and the Yuugumos. Akigumo also serves as a diplomat and a bridge between the two big destroyer classes. Akigumo: Akigumo here as the secretary. Anyways, I don't really feel good with the weather nowadays. Kazagumo: Right. I forgot you hate the rain. Anyways, please bear with us for an hour. It won't be long. Akigumo: Alright. Kazagumo noticed that Akigumo didn't pester her unlike the usual Akigumo who always end up the conversation with draw a sexy and steamy comic about you and the Admiral making out inside his room. Anyways, since Akigumo has promised to cooperate, Kazagumo decided to give the floor to the head of the class. Yuugumo: Ahem. Yuugumo speaking. It's actually the first time to see some of you. And anyways, Akigumo here is quite a good friend to us too. Please treat her well too. Almost all: Please take care of us too. Normally, all of them knew Akigumo's role in this meeting and they have a vague idea what is Akigumo's true role after all. But since it was a formal meeting, they have decided to re-introduce themselves a bit. Yuugumo: Well then, we have 2 agendas for this meeting. First is our dorm arrangement. As far as you noticed, the Admiral has farmed quite a number of Takanamis so... You should know why I am saying this. Takanami: But Yuugumo-nee. How do we know who will stay or not? Yuugumo: That I don't know, but I'll ask the Admiral in your behalf. Kazagumo, do you know his schedule today? Kazagumo stood up and she pulled out her phone to check the Admiral's schedule. The rest of the girls were murmuring as they wonder why Kazagumo had something that a few people inside the base would have. Kazagumo: He has free schedule at 5PM. He also have one at 7 but it's normally reserved for the Dance lesson so the only free time he has is around 1700 up to 1730. Yuugumo: I see. Good work Kazagumo-chan. Kazagumo returns to her preferred seat alongside with Akigumo who is busy transcribing the minutes of the meeting. Yuugumo: Anyways, any questions? One hand raised on the audience seat. Yuugumo: Oh. What is it Kiyoshimo? Kiyoshimo stood up but since her height is slightly shorter than the usual Yuugumo-class DDs, she needed to stand on a stool to make her visible to the eyes of Yuugumo. Kiyoshimo: Yuugumo-neesan, Why Kazagumo-san have that device? Yuugumo: What do you mean? Kiyoshimo: I heard from some destroyers and Battleships that the Admiral has given those device to those he have fully trusted. Aren't we trusted at all? What is her role then if she was a trustee? Yuugumo: Oh that. Kazagumo, can you answer that? I feel like I might make some mistakes if I explain it to her. Kazagumo who was seating stood up and took up the microphone on the stage. Kazagumo: Kiyoshimo, this is a device that directly links up to the Admiral. It's like a direct line and it's used on other occasions asides from our everyday operations. Anyways, Yuugumo-nee here is still the point of contact and our representative. In the issues regarding to trust, we are all loved and trusted, don’t worry too much about that. However, there are few things that the Admiral can't disclosed to all of us so we need to pass some kind of criteria in order for us to earn that 'greater trust'. But I don't want you to walk that path. It's a dangerous world there. What is my role for being a trustee, I am a de-facto in case something happens. My role is nothing more than a decoration. Kiyoshimo: Why don't you want us to earn that greater trust? Kazagumo: Because it's a responsibility where a lot of us might die if we are careless. Kiyoshimo swallowed her words as she wanted to know more about the details, but since she felt that Kazagumo's expression has changed into something she hasn't seen... it was strange experience for her to see this first hand. Kiyoshimo: I have nothing more to say. Kazagumo: Thank you for asking. Kazagumo hands the microphone to Yuugumo who was ready to do something in case Kazagumo's expression changed for the worse. But since the rest of the girls have noticed such a change, they can't dare to act carelessly on their big sister. Yuugumo: Any more inquiries? No one raised their hands this time. Yuugumo: (I guess Kazagumo shuts them all down on that look her face. It's telling them to stay out of that world. Seriously, I wish I can carry the half of her responsibility.) Yuugumo looks at Kazagumo who was talking amicably with Akigumo and Makigumo who were unfazed by her change in expression. Yuugumo: Anyways, our second agenda for today is how to alleviate Akigumo's depression. Akigumo: Eh? As soon as Akigumo hears her name, she felt that she can't stay there anymore. Akigumo: I'll take my leave now. I remember that I still need to do some... But before Akigumo can escape the rest of the Yuugumo girls have blocked her path of exit. Yuugumo: Akigumo-chan, since you are our guest; we can't simply make you leave the premises. Akigumo: I have a bad feeling about this... An hour after Akigumo was forced to bear the shame, Akigumo is currently lying flat on her bed. Akigumo: What a mess. But the depression I felt a while ago has vanished. I guess Kazagumo is one of those reasons. I better thank her for that. Kazagumo who was sleeping on her bed is currently dreaming as she mumbles in her sleep. Kazagumo: Admiral... not there... I'm still... Akigumo noticed the blush on Kazagumo's sleeping face as she dreams about something that involves her and the Admiral. Akigumo: Alright. Time to draw something. Akigumo stood up and she went towards her workspace to begin drawing something for her upcoming deadlines. Akigumo: (I know she will hit me when she sees this. But I can't help but tease her after all.) And so, Akigumo's night is still young to consider retiring for the night. 'Mikazuki and Mochizuki ' Mikazuki and Mochizuki have met on their way towards the mess hall. Mochizuki: Osu! Mikazuki: Hello. The two silently walking towards the mess hall and no one is trying to break the silence. It was raining at that time so the operations were suspended due to the typhoon warning at the area. Slowly, the two quietly proceed towards the mess hall to where their dessert was served. Mikazuki: Mochi- Mochizuki: Mikazuki, were you about to make a tasteless joke right? Mikazuki: No... Mochizuki: I see. Mikazuki: Is it common for you not to fix your hair? Mochizuki: I don't see a reason to fix it. Yours’s however is a mess too... though it's your style right? Mikazuki: !!! As soon as Mochizuki made that comment, Mikazuki takes out a comb and a pocket mirror and started combing her hair. Mochizuki: (I see, so she is conscious about her looks too. I guess that's what it means to be in-love.) Mochizuki continues to walk leaving behind Mikazuki who is busy fixing her hair which was somehow a victim of yesterday's humidity. Mochizuki arrives first at the mess hall and she saw the Admiral currently talking to Yamato who is serving the dessert. Mochizuki looks around and she saw Yayoi and Uzuki already eating their share and she saw an extra share on the table. Mochizuki went towards the table and she was greeted by the two girls. Yayoi: You are quite late... Uzuki: Here is your share~! Uzuki gives Mochizuki the extra frozen treats as she slowly judges its content. Soon after, Kisaragi and Mutsuki along with Minazuki joined them in. Mutsuki noticed something is amiss on Mochizuki. Mutsuki: Mochizuki, what's the matter? Mochizuki: It's nothing. I just remembered Mikazuki down the hallway. Kisaragi: Worried? Mochizuki: Not really. But I wonder why she works so hard for the Commander. Minazuki: Working hard? Yayoi made an awkward face and Uzuki made a big grin as they heard Mochizuki's words. Yayoi: Mikazuki is... Trying to make herself useful outside battles. Uzuki: Indeed. Our carefree little sister is making herself useful to the commander so that she can stay at his side during the peaceful times. It’s quite tough if you ask me. Mutsuki: What do you mean? Mochizuki scratched her head due to the fact that the two mischievous girls were treating Mikazuki with respect even though she is younger than them. Mochizuki: I think it was something to do with the Commander's side jobs. Mikazuki is always dispatched during those times right? Kisaragi: Oh right. Now that you mentioned it. I rarely see Mikazuki-chan smile. The rest agreed as they have seen it most of the time. However... Mikazuki: I made it! Mikazuki enters the mess hall and her hair is now prim and proper as she walks towards the Admiral who is rubbing her hair. Mikazuki: I just fixed this a while ago... Hiro: You are cute just the way you are. Mikazuki: But I want to be called beautiful too. Hiro: Maybe when you matured a bit. You don't even have a frontal armor right? Mikazuki blushed as the Admiral made an inappropriate comment (more of sexual harassment), but Mikazuki didn't mind it at all and she held the Admiral's arm. The rest of the Mutsuki girls noticed something different on Mikazuki as they witness the Admiral and Mikazuki went out of the mess hall. Mutsuki: I see... It's indeed a strange feeling the moment I saw it. Mochizuki: Indeed... Anyways, how come you two looked like you have seen it already? Mochizuki was referring to Uzuki and Yayoi who were already clearing their plate. Yayoi: It's no big deal. Anyways, we better go now. Uzuki: Indeed. It’s a big deal if we see Mikazuki and the Admiral sleeping on the bed. Mochizuki: Sleeping... Kisaragi: Oh my~! Minazuki: eh? Mutsuki: Oyo~? Uzuki and Yayoi returned to their post while the rest were frozen to what the two had told them a while ago. Rest: (WHAT HAPPENED DURING THOSE TIMES!?) Later that day, there were rumors circulating around the naval base. 'Sunshine and Rainbow' Akitsushima is currently looking at the rain as it pour down. She and her folks from the auxiliary dorm are all looking forward for the time they will hit the beach. But as of the moment, they need to deal with the rainy season accompanied by it. Akitsushima: Sigh* Mizuho noticed Akitsushima’s chronic sigh as of late. As her friend, she wanted to help her in any way she can. Mizuho: Is there a matter, Akitsushima-san? Akitsushima: You see, there are rumors circulating around and the Admiral really likes young girls. Mizuho: That… I cannot deny. But, you should really know the truth from the Admiral himself. Akitsushima: But it’s scary there. It’s a place where monsters breed. Mizuho: (So she does recognize the Admiral as a monster too.) Calm down Akitsushima-san, even if you said that. I think Sazanami-san will let you through without being eaten alive. Akitsushima: But… Mizuho: No more buts! If you want to achieve something in life, you need to work hard for it! Akitsushima: Somehow, Mizuho-san is quite assertive today. Did something happened? Mizuho: I am bothered too by that rumor. Akitsushima: Alright. Thanks for helping me. I’ll head there right now. Akitsushima, Fight On! And Akitsushima heads off towards the Admiral’s office. As she skips towards the Admiral’s office, Akitsushima recalls the times she and the Admiral spend. Akitsushima: For some reason… I feel like the Admiral really keeps me company whenever I feel down. Also, when he is happy, he never fail to us know good things that are happening right now. As she slowly approaches the door, she heard conversation at the other side from the door. Akitsushima stopped on her tracks as she hears the words that were leaking out from the door. Hiro: I do like them… Akitsushima bit her lips and decided to run towards outside to where it’s still raining. Akitsushima: I am such an idiot… He really do like them. Who am I to stand on his way? And Akitsushima run aimlessly towards the forest. Akitsushima rests her drenched self on a shed which is far from the naval base and she realized how pointless it is for her to run away. Soon as she started to realize how useless things are, tears fell from her eyes as she remembers the things she and the Admiral shared for quite some time. Akitsushima: Even though I like him… I can’t even tell him what I feel. And I even eavesdropped on their conversation… But before Akitsushima can finish her sentence, a familiar voice passed on her ears. Hiro: So it was you who eavesdropped a while ago. Akitsushima: Admiral!? Akitsuhima saw the Admiral walking towards her. Hiro: You are a mess. Rather, are you forgetful that you forgot to bring an umbrella with you? Akitsushima cried as she the Admiral continues to sermon her with words. Hiro: Asides, if you have something to ask me, you should really ask me because people tend to misunderstood what I am saying most of the time. And lately, the door is always unlocked for some kind of a reason. So, what do you want to ask me? Akitsushima wipes the tears that were formed around her eyes. She took a deep breath and as she wipe her tears away she realized that the Admiral was frantically looking for her based on the bruise the Admiral has in his hands. Akitsushima: Is it true that you like little girls? The Admiral Facepalms as he hears Akitsushima’s question. Hiro: Listen, I have heard that for quite some time so I guess I better clear that already. First of all. Rather than little girls. I like you all and I can’t bring myself to hate anyone of you. Of course, you are included in that, even though you are useless most of the time. Akitsushima: What a mean thing to say… Eh? You also like me? Hiro: Duh, All of you… Akitsushima: I know. Thanks Admiral. A smile was formed on Akitsushima’s face as she hears the words that she wanted to hear. Hiro: So, shall we head back, you’ll get… never mind, you don’t get sick anyways. Akitsushima stood up and looks up to the sky and saw a magnificent rainbow in the sky. It is now sunny and the rain has finally subsided. Hiro: Listen Akitsushima, while I do see you as someone who is useless in battle. But I am glad that you are, since fighting doesn’t suit you at all. I think these things suit you better… like sunshine and rainbow. Akitsushima: Admiral… please stop copying someone’s lines. I hate it. Hiro: Oh! So you read that too. Akitsushima: Indeed. Better be prepared… The two slowly traveled back towards the naval base to where they belong. 'Epilogue:' As the rain starts to subside, the Admiral looks at the window. Samidare: Admiral, I think summer will soon arrive. Hiro: Is that so? Oh well, I will miss the rain. Samidare: but I will be here for you. I will be your rain during those hot sunny days. Hiro: Are you borrowing Ikazuchi’s assertion? Samidare: I don’t know. But I do want to assert that I will be here for you. Hiro: Okay. Anyways, are you ready when that time comes? Samidare: Yup. Of course we have a back-up plan just in case things didn’t worked out as planned. Hiro: Alright. I guess it’s time for me to work hard. Samidare: You mean rest a lot. Hiro: Well, I don’t know… But since work and rest are both important. I guess we can’t really deny that fact. But I do prefer rest. Samidare: Me too… Sazanami: Sadly we have no time to dilly-dallying at all. Sazanami arrives while carrying piles of paper with her. Sazanami: Master, Looks like we need to work on our Saratoga’s level and also some of our ships. Hiro: Yeah. Anyways Sazanami, when will you change your clothes? Sazanami: When I feel like it. Anyways, time for work you lazy bones. Hiro: Alright. I can’t say no to this girl after all. Samidare, time to get back to work. Samidare: Yup~♪. And everything return back to normal… At least. - End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature